colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
CoLinuxRunning
Category:Really old content This README is also included in the colinux tarball. Cooperative Linux 0.6.1 - test binaries ----------------------------------------------------- Warning: Although this binary release of Cooperative Linux may be actually useful on some setups (e.g, stable setups), it is meant for testing purposes only, which means that running it may crash your Windows system. PLEASE REPORT and read about problems on the colinux-devel mailing list. To run coLinux, please follow these instructions before trying to run anything. * Choose an installation directory. It is better to choose c:\coLinux because this way you don't need to edit the configuration XML since the pathnames of block devices files are currently absolute. * Move all the files in this directory (where this README sits) to that directory. * Download a root file system from the coLinux sourceforge page : ** http://sourceforge.net/project/showfiles.php?group_id=98788&package_id=108058 * NOTE: Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.bz2 extracts to 1GB, so make sure you have enough space there before you start extracting it. Put the extracted file in the installation directory. For extracting an archive ending with "bz2" the needed bunzip2 tool can be downloaded from http://gnuwin32.sourceforge.net/packages/bzip2.htm. Just extract the contained bunzip2-tools and dlls to your \WINNT\SYSTEM32 dir, go to a DOS-box, change to the installation dir and invoke "bunzip2 Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb.bz2". This will unpack the archive to a usable 1GB file without the "bz2" ending. <coLinux 6.3 can be started from the command line, "Full working examples: CommandLineReference" .> * Edit the XML file to point to whatever root file system you downloaded. Here are step-by-step instructions: * Open the default.colinux XML file by right-clicking on it then clicking "Edit". * Change "\DosDevices\c:\colinux\root_fs" to "\DosDevices\c:\colinux\Debian-3.0r0.ext3.1gb" (or use the name of the image file you downloaded and want to boot). * Just past this change it says 'enabled="true">'. If it doesn't say "" next, add it (without the quotes, of course; don't hit enter/return). Each element must be balanced by a closing . * In the line for "swap_device", change "true" to "false" (unless you've created a swap file named swap_device already; if you have a swap file just change the "path=" argument to the correct file name). * In the line for "network", be sure there's a ">" character after 'name="TAP"' to close this XML element. Please refer to the Network Readme in the NAT section to make sure you set up TAP correctly : coLinuxNetworking * Save the file and exit from the editor. * The installation directory should include vmlinux, default.config.xml, the supplied linux.sys driver, executables and dlls, and probably the root filesystem image. * Run coLinux-daemon.exe in a Windows Command Prompt window. The current directory should be the installation directory, because that is where it will look for default.colinux.xml. * The root password is 'root'. For this version, colinux-net-daemon is run automatically by the daemon. The console window opens and you would see a Linux machine booting in that window. - Dan Aloni da-x@gmx.net ----MassTranslated on 25 Dec 2004. History: Added History <coLinux 6.3 can be started from the command line, Full working examples: CommandLineReference . - 2006/04/07 ----MassTranslated on Sun Apr 23 17:35:53 UTC 2006